Something Beautiful
by Techno Writer
Summary: Timmy and Tootie are 18 years-old. They are seniors in high-school, and Timmy applied to many writing colleges. They didn't accept him, sadly. Then Tootie (Valerie) suggests a song to him. After that, his life begins to turn around. Song Fic: "Something Beautiful" by Steven Curtis Chapman.


**Hey guys, this is my first story in a while. I know, I've been neglecting my other stories, sorry. I've been writing stories, real stories. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairly Odd Parents, nor do I own "Something Beautiful" by Steven Curtis Chapman, I do not own Newsboys, but I do own a copy of the album "Glorious Unfolding" from which "Something Beautiful" is from. **

**I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p>My Plans Fell Apart<p>

**Tootie's POV**

* * *

><p>"Dang, I feel so bad for him." I think to myself, looking over to a now 18 Timmy Turner. He, and I, have changed a lot since 5th grade. Everyone was overjoyed when they finally fired and permanently locked up Mr. Crocker. After that, Timmy's graded drastically improved, and so did his appearence, I must say.<p>

I walk over to the table where he sits, alone, in the far corner of the cafeteria. He reminds me so much of one of my favorite songs.

* * *

><p><strong>Timmy's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>"Why does this have to happen to me?" I say to myself, "Pretty much everyone in school knows how hard I've worked to get this far!"<p>

I had worked for years after 5th grade to get my grade point average high enough to get accepted to a writing college. I have been writing about my childhood mis-fortunes, and now they are a book series that I've just about got published, now I want to go to college to become a better writer. I had a 3.99 GPA and I had worked years to get it. Yeah, I'm not perfect, history class really hurt my GPA, but I still did pretty well. I applied to many different writing colleges, confident that I'd be accepted. I had my whole life planned out, with the help of Cosmo and Wanda of course. No, I didn't wish that they would accept, I refused to do that, it would make my life way to easy. Now, I am sitting in the farthest corner of the cafeteria, letters from all the colleges I applied to in my hands. None of them had accepted me, not one.

"Hey Timmy, I heard about what happened... Are you okay?" I hear a voice ask. I turn around to a see a now very beautiful Tootie looking at me, her eyes full of concern. She has developed a lot since she got her braces removed. She grew taller, she's slightly shorter than I am. She's not as "filled out" as the other girls in our grade, but it makes her look very cute, almost innocent.

"Y-yeah, well," I begin then my pent up rage just releases itself, "I don't know what I'm going to do now!" I exclaim. She steps back a bit at my sudden outburst, but then sits next to me and puts her arm around my shoulders.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asks. Tootie and I became very close friends after 5th grade. She had her braces removed and stopped obsessing over me, and we found out we have a lot in common. Yeah, I may have a bit of a crush on her...

"I don't know what I'm gonna do Val." I say. Her real name is Valerie, but people started calling her "Tootie" years ago, and most people don't even bother asking her real name, most people.

"Timmy, everything is going to work out, you know that." She explains in a comforting tone. I smile at her.

"Yeah, I guess." I say in an unconvincing tone.

"Tim, God has a plan for all of us." She replies. Did I mention she's now a Christian. She introduced me to God during my Freshman year.

"Well... I'm not so sure Tootie..."

"You know what, I have a song I'd like you to check out." She says, shuffling through her backpack. Tootie loves music, and her tastes are very pure. Though I must say, her songs are really awesome. She hands me a CD case that says "Steven Curtis Chapman, Glorious Unfolding" on the cover. I grab it, she turns it over to the back and points to a song labeled "Something Beautiful".

"Wait, isn't this a song by Newsboys?" I ask.

"No, this is a different song, it describes your situation perrfectly." She says, smiling.

"Thanks Vallie, can I keep this?" I ask.

"Yeah, I already downloaded it to my laptop." I smile, and hug her.

"You're the best Valerie." I reply, smiling.

"No problem." She states, we then start talking about normal, everyday stuff. Then we go to our seperate classes and meet up again after the final bell rings.

* * *

><p>Since our houses are on the same street we normally walk home together. We walk in a comfortable silence and say our goodbyes when we arrive outside her house. I walk in the door to find the house silent, and a note on the fridge. I read it aload,<p>

"Timmy, your father and I are going to dinner with the Valentines **(Tootie and Vicky's Parents)**, there is money on the counter for whatever you want to get."

"Well, it looks like my parents have neglected me again." I say to my watch, then two "Poofs" are hear and Cosmo and Wanda stand in front of me.

"Aw, sport, don't feel bad." Says Wanda.

"Yeah, it's not like they ever payed attention to you anyway." States Cosmo. Then Wanda waves her wand and Cosmo's head is encased in frozen carbonate.

"Well, it doesn't really matter. I already finished my homework in class, so I'm going to listen to the album Val gave me." I say, I walk up to my bedroom, walk over to my laptop, and insert the CD into the slot on the side of the computer. I click on the track labeled "Something Beautiful" and it starts playing over my old speakers.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you guys think? It gets a lot better in the next chapter.<strong>


End file.
